


Almost (A Letter)

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “You know, if you think about it, the saddest word in the whole world is the word “almost.”
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Almost (A Letter)

**Journal entry**

**December 12th, 2018, 1:17 am**

_If you are looking for something comical to pass your time reading, I regret to inform you that you have found the wrong story. The tale I am going to tell you has its ups and downs, and there is_ almost _a happy ending, but I can make no promises further than that._

 _When looking back on my life, which I find myself doing more and more often ever since the "accident" last summer, I believe the saddest word I have ever come across is "almost." Think about it._ He **almost** loved her. She was **almost** enough. He **almost** succeeded.They **almost** made it. _If I had to choose from there, I would say the last one is probably the most accurate for me._

_We almost made it. But almost isn't enough. Almost making it through doesn't mean you actually did beat the odds. Patton and Roman would agree, if they could hear me right now. The sad thing is, they can't. And they won't._

_I've moved on, in a sense. They were a different chapter in the story of my life. I turned the page, and I have a blank sheet before me, ready for me to write and draw, tell fantastic stories._

_I sound ridiculous, I am well aware, but before you judge me harshly, reader, let me tell you of another life. One in which the world is vibrant colors and music and love and the smell of homemade cookies. Let me weave you a tale of working together to create something wonderful._

_Nights spent on the roof of a house, watching the stars. Lazy summer afternoons sitting in the shade with a book. Holding hands walking down the sidewalk. A bell ringing in the hallways of a falling apart high school in the middle of a falling apart town. Laughter all around you, sitting among friends. A small cafe, dimly illuminated by dull lights and a single candle, on the verge of burning out._

_Love, betrayal, heartbreak. A story, quite simply, of a family._ **My** _family._

_Mere words don’t hold a candle to how much I miss them. I need you to help me remember. You never knew them the way I did, maybe even never at all, but please. I need to remember. Even now I am barely able to recollect the exact way Patton’s voice rose when he was happy, or the way Roman would sing as he spun around the house in circles, brushing his hair from his eyes every so often._

_Even as I write this, the memory of Virgil’s smile fades. I can no longer call upon it as quickly as I once was able to. I can no longer recall the wave of Thomas’ hair when it was swept to the side._

_I remember few details, blurry outlines, but only bigger things are clear, like their eyes. How Thomas had deep brown eyes, Patton had the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, Roman’s hazel gaze seemed almost inhuman when the light caught him just right, and Virgil’s....one was brown, the other a grey so deep it was purple. I could get lost in his eyes, whenever he would allow me to._

_I miss them. More than I can say. Now, here is the part where I tell you that there is something yet to come. This is where I tell you that this was a mere dream. That my family is alive._

_But remember. I never said there was a happy ending._

_I said_ **almost** _._

_~Logan Sanders, 12/12/18_


End file.
